La Fin d'un Age
by Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Suite du Royaume des larmes, fin des aventures d'Isis. La bataille de Fort le Cor a été gagnée, mais la guerre n'est pas terminée. Malgré toutes leurs souffrances, les peuples libres doivent plus que jamais rester unis pour sauver la Terre du Milieu d'un funeste destin. Sauron n'épargnera personne, et pour Isis, cela signifie se battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut... (en pause)


**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention. **

**Merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont mis en Favoris ou en Suivi.**

**Me revoilàààààà ! Non, ne me tapez pas pour ma petite saute d'humeur à la fin du **_**Royaume des larmes**_**, ainsi que pour l'arrêt de la fic. Disons que j'étais plongée dans le noir complet, et qu'en tant que débutante, c'était très dur pour moi. Ajoutez à cela quelques mauvaises passes personnelles, et ça a donné le message à la fin de la Partie II.**

**Un grand remerciement à Danny, Megane, Casimirette53, Lilikchan et Ebene pour leurs reviews. Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements qui me faisaient presque pleurer de joie en les lisant. C'est vrai que je passe vite d'un évènement à l'autre, mais disons que je n'avais pas la possibilité de revoir les films pour mieux suivre l'histoire (juste quelques vidéos sur youtube, ce qui est déjà pas mal). Le sauvetage de Haldir vous a fait plaisir, tant mieux. Il sera présent dans le reste de l'histoire, mais sans en influencer le cours. Et non, pas de romance, désolée pour les éventuels lecteurs ayant espéré cette fin, même s'ils ne l'ont pas dit.**

**Oui, je sais, la Partie II était très courte, et cette fiction était (normalement) abandonnée. Mais aujourd'hui, je la reprends, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre I

Le soleil inondait de ses rayons le champ de bataille. Les blessés étaient évacués, pendant que les familles pleuraient les morts. Certes, la bataille avait été gagnée, mais à quel prix ! Isis ne se réjouissait pas de cette victoire à la Pyrrhus, qu'elle qualifiait plus volontiers de boucherie. La jeune femme s'était d'ailleurs précipitée à l'intérieur pour aider à soigner les blessés. Premier problème : l'hygiène. Il lui avait fallu longtemps avant de parvenir à convaincre plusieurs personnes de faire bouillir l'eau avant de l'utiliser pour nettoyer les blessures. Sans compter l'état des instruments essentiels. Plusieurs fois elle avait entendu quelqu'un lui dire que tremper les instruments dans l'eau bouillante était une perte de temps, mais elle n'en avait cure. Néanmoins, elle devait reconnaître que désinfecter les plaies avec de l'alcool fort était toujours aussi efficace, malgré les gémissements de douleur que cela occasionnait. Elle passa de longues et nombreuses heures à recoudre des plaies, désinfecter, panser, rassurer, consoler… Isis quitta l'infirmerie à la fin de la journée, fatiguée. Aragorn non plus, qui aidait aussi à soigner les blessés, n'avait pas meilleure mine. Ils rejoignirent en silence Gimli et Legolas qui discutaient tranquillement. Il fut décidé que l'étape suivante serait de retrouver Pippin et Merry. Ainsi, dès que ce fut possible, le groupe (Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Isis, Haldir, Théoden et Eomer)* partit à travers Fangorn pour retrouver les Hobbits.

Un soir, alors qu'ils faisaient une halte afin de se reposer, Gandalf et Isis discutaient à l'écart des autres.

-Je suis impressionné de vos progrès, la félicita le magicien blanc.

-Disons que j'ai eu un bon professeur.

-Mais dites-moi, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé vos pouvoirs lors de la bataille ?

-Comment savez-vous ça ?

L'Istar ne dit rien, et son élève rougit. Néanmoins, Isis accepta de répondre :

-Le stress, peut-être. Je ne réfléchissais plus, mon réflexe était d'utiliser l'épée. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : tuer pour ne pas être tuée.

Gandalf hocha silencieusement la tête.

C'est après plusieurs jours qu'ils virent enfin l'Isengard. La tour d'Orthanc était le seul vestige de ce qu'était cette terre auparavant, le reste étant inondé sous des dizaines de centimètres d'eau. Assis sur un muret, Pippin et Merry fumaient et buvaient de la bière.

-Mes seigneurs, ma dame, les salua Merry en se levant, bienvenue en Isengard.

Gimli fit semblant de s'énerver en leur signalant qu'ils les avaient cherchés longtemps pour finalement les retrouver «à festoyer et à fumer». Les autres sourirent, soulagés de voir leurs amis sains et saufs. Pippin les informa qu'ils étaient désormais sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe qui avait repris les rênes de l'Isengard. Le groupe se rendit au pied de la tour où les attendait le vieil Ent.

-Jeune maître Gandalf, je me réjouis de votre venue.

En entendant l'Istar être qualifié de «jeune», Isis et les Hobbits se retinrent de rire.

-Le bois et l'eau, continua Sylvebarbe, les troncs et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout. Mais il y a un magicien à mater, ici, enfermé dans sa tour.

-Montrez-vous, chuchota Aragorn.

-Prudence, le calma Gandalf, même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux.

-Alors, réglons-lui son compte et qu'on en finisse, tempêta Gimli.

-Non ! Il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle.

-Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, Roi Théoden…

Tous levèrent la tête pour voir le magicien déchu au sommet de la tour.

-… Mais vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix, vous et moi ?

-Nous ferons la paix, commença le Roi en contenant tant bien que mal sa colère. Oui, nous ferons la paix ! Lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfolde ! Et des enfants qui gisent sans vie ! Nous ferons la paix, lorsque les vies des soldats dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort le Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts, seront vengées ! Lorsque vous pendrez un gibet, pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux, là nous serons en paix.

Tous se turent, jusqu'à ce que Saroumane reprenne la parole :

-Des gibets et des corbeaux… Vieux radoteur ! Que voulez-vous, Gandalf le Gris ? Laissez-moi deviner : la clé d'Orthanc, et peut-être même les clés de Barad-Dûr ? Avec les couronnes des sept rois et les baguettes de cinq magiciens ? Oh, veuillez m'excuser, j'oubliais la sixième, la belle magicienne bleue…

Tous se tournèrent vers Isis, qui redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

-Dites-moi, ma chère Isabelle, avez-vous dit à vos amis à propos de votre parenté avec Sauron ? Votre père aurait aimé vous avoir à ses côtés, mais vous avez choisi le mauvais camp…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui aurait mille fois préféré rejoindre les cadavres des orques engloutis dans les souterrains. Si Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf avaient l'air désolé, les autres la regardèrent comme si elle allait les tuer d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Je me dois de préciser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très déçu de votre conduite. Son épouse Elanor m'a même laissé comprendre qu'elle vous tuerait elle-même. Votre propre mère…

Isis déglutit en retenant ses larmes de honte, de colère et de déception. Fort heureusement, Gandalf vint à son secours en rappelant ses crimes à Saroumane.

-Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies, et des milliers sont encore en péril. Mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saroumane, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'Ennemi.

-Alors, vous êtes venus quérir des informations… J'en ai pour vous.

Et il tendit le palantír.

-Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu, quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand Œil l'a vu, lui. Même maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt. Vous allez tous mourir…

Pendant que le magicien énonçait sa tirade, Gandalf s'était rapproché.

-Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas, Gandalf ? Vous ne pouvez croire que ce Rôdeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé, sorti de l'ombre ne sera jamais couronné Roi. Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proches, ce à qui il manifeste de l'amour. Dites-moi, quel mot de réconfort avez-vous susurré au Semi-Homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le conduire qu'à la mort…

-J'en ai assez entendu, ragea Gimli. Tuez-le, transpercez-le d'une flèche.

Legolas s'apprêta à le faire mais Gandalf l'arrêta.

-Non ! Descendez, Saroumane, et votre vie sera épargnée.

-Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence, je n'en ai nul besoin !

Et avec son bâton, il lança une boule de feu qui s'abattit sur Gandalf. Les autres paniquèrent en voyant le brasier envelopper le magicien, mais celui-ci dissipa rapidement les flammes. Le sort n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui.

-Saroumane, votre bâton est brisé.

En effet, l'artefact disparut des mains de son propriétaire en explosant. Le magicien était exclu de l'Ordre. C'est alors que Grima apparut à côté de l'ancien Istar. Théoden parut choqué en le voyant.

-Grima, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre ! Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi, autrefois vous étiez un homme du Rohan ! Descendez.

L'ancien conseiller s'inclina et s'apprêta à obéir, mais la réplique froide et venimeuse de Saroumane l'en empêcha.

-Un homme du Rohan… Qu'est-ce que la Maison du Rohan, sinon une grange au toit de chaume où les bandits boivent dans les relents pendant que leur marmaille se roule par terre avec les chiens ? La victoire au Gouffre de Helm n'est pas la votre, Théoden dresseur de chevaux. Vous êtes le piètre fils d'une prestigieuse lignée…

«Plus humiliant, y a pas», pensa Isis en voyant le Roi qui tentait de garder contenance.

-Grima… Rejoignez-nous… Libérez-vous de lui.

-Libre ? Il ne sera plus jamais libre.

Puis, se tournant vers le concerné :

-A terre, chien !

Et il le gifla si violemment que l'homme tomba sur le sol en gémissant.

-Saroumane, appela Gandalf, vous étiez dans les secrets de l'Ennemi ! Dites-nous ce que vous savez !

-Vous rappelez vos gardes, et je vous dirai où votre destin se décidera. Je refuse de rester prisonnier ici !

Grima se jeta alors sur lui et le poignarda trois fois dans le dos avant d'être transpercé par une flèche de Legolas. Le corps de Saroumane tomba dans le vide et s'empala sur les pieux d'une roue de moulin à eau. Isis, à qui le bruit avait paru beaucoup trop audible, sentait qu'elle allait rendre le peu de nourriture que contenait son estomac. Les Hobbits aussi étaient très pâles. C'était une chose d'entendre parler de la mort, de la voir représentée dans toute forme d'art, c'en était une autre d'y assister pour de vrai. Malgré les nombreux et violents combats auxquels tous avaient déjà pris part, voir quelqu'un mourir faisait toujours le même effet à ceux qui gardaient malgré tout leur humanité**.

-Les immondices de Saroumane s'en vont enfin, déclara Sylvebarbe.

C'est alors que Pippin descendit de cheval et prit le palantír qui brillait sous l'eau malgré la couleur brune et boueuse de celle-ci.

-Par mon écorce, s'exclama l'Ent avec horreur.

Gandalf enjoignit le Hobbit à lui donner l'objet qui ne le lui céda que de mauvaise grâce, avant de le cacher dans les plis de sa robe. Néanmoins, Théoden considéra qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini. Il s'approcha d'Isis et la dévisagea comme s'il allait la décapiter.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit pour votre immonde parenté ?

La question ne s'adressait pas seulement à elle, mais aussi à Gandalf, car le Roi regardait aussi l'Istar. Isis rassembla tout son courage et répondit franchement au Roi :

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à assumer. Je ne le sais que depuis quelques mois, ayant vécu loin d'ici. J'évite d'en parler, car je n'en suis pas fière du tout. J'aurai mille fois préféré avoir une autre famille, mais le choix ne me revient pas. Je ne peux que décider du camp dans lequel je me bats, ce que j'ai fait dès le début. Jamais je ne rejoindrai Sauron, il est mon ennemi autant que le votre, peut-être même plus.

Théoden sembla satisfait de cette réponse, mais il continua de gratifier la magicienne d'un œil noir.

Enfin ils purent retourner à Edoras, où tout le monde les attendait pour fêter la victoire et saluer les morts.

***Il me semble que le soldat Gamelin était avec eux dans le film, mais je n'en suis pas sûre… Bah, tant pis.**

****Je me comprends en disant ça. Pippin, Merry, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Isis et Haldir ne sont certes pas humains, mais ils ont une conscience, une «humanité». C'est le mot à employer faute de mieux.**

**Une grande partie du chapitre est une reprise mot pour mot (ou presque) de la scène de la version longue. Mais celle-ci étant un de mes passages préférés, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et puis, avouez que ça met mieux dans l'ambiance, non ?**

**Dites-moi vite par review ce que vous en pensez, si vous êtes content(e)s de retrouver Isis ou si elle devrait tout de suite laisser Elanor (ou Théoden, ou Sauron, ou le fantôme de Saroumane, ou le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar, ou Khamûl, ou un autre Nazgûl, ou un orque…) la décapiter. On va faire la même chose que pour **_**Enfant des Ombres**_**, mon autre fic sur le SDA : minimum une review par chapitre pour que la suite soit postée, sinon abandon de l'histoire au bout de… Allez, trois semaines. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…**

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
